Randamubi
by ashmora
Summary: CHAPTER 1. Difference. Tsuna's POV. Hari ini biasa saja. Terlalu biasa. Biasa dan sama dengan hari-hari yang lainnya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah dimengerti jika aku mengatakan bahwa hari-hariku adalah hari-hari yang membosankan.


**Title:** Randamu-bi

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, OOC, dll

**Disclaimer:**

KHR © Amano Akira

**Summary: **

Hari ini biasa saja. Terlalu biasa. Biasa dan sama dengan hari-hari yang lainnya.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah dimengerti jika aku mengatakan bahwa hari-hariku adalah hari-hari yang membosankan.

**Presented by** shiorinkyo

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-d i f f e r e n c e-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Tsuna's POV**

Hari ini biasa saja. Terlalu biasa. Biasa dan sama dengan hari-hari yang lainnya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah dimengerti jika aku mengatakan bahwa hari-hariku adalah hari-hari yang membosankan. sangat membosankan dan terlalu membosankan hingga terkadang aku berpikir untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan berbaring di ranjangku. Namun, segera kuurungkan niatanku. Rasa-rasanya, menghabiskan sepanjang hari di sekolah pun tak apa. Aku rela selama aku bisa melihat Kyoko-chan dan senyumnya.

Aku menyukai Kyoko-chan sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Mungkin, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menolak untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Wajahnya begitu manis, senyumnya indah, hatinya begitu baik. Orang-orang pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Tanpa diberitahu pun aku tahu jika dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Kyoko-chan yang begitu sempurna di mataku dan juga di mata banyak laki-laki, tidak akan pantas dengan laki-laki seperti aku, laki-laki yang˗˗˗˗ah, aku tak pantas menceritakan diriku sendiri. Bagaimanapun, cinta tetaplah cinta.

Seperti biasanya, aku menjalani hari-hariku yang membosankan di sekolahku, SMP Namimori. Aku hanya duduk di dalam kelas sambil diam-diam mengamati Kyoko-chan yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya, Kurokawa Hana. Terkadang, aku iri pada Kurokawa-san yang begitu dekat dengan Kyoko-chan. Andai saja aku berada di posisi Kurokawa-san pasti aku akan sangat senang. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Sepertinya, orang seperti aku hanya akan bisa bermimpi dan berkhayal saja.

Aku mendesah, berusaha membuang jauh khayalanku yang terlampau muluk. Bisa melihat Kyoko-chan setiap hari pun harusnya sudah membuatku puas.

"AAAHHHHH...!"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar kelas ketika aku mendengar teriakan beberapa orang siswi dari luar. Saat itu, aku segera mengetahui alasan mereka berteriak ketakutan seperti itu. Aku dapat melihatnya. Aku melihat Hibari-senpai yang berjalan gontai melewati kelasku dengan wajahnya berlumuran darah dan ketika aku mengamati lebih jauh, aku melihat seragam Hibari-senpai yang telah berwarna merah. Aku tahu˗˗˗˗semua orang tahu, Hibari-senpai memang sering berkelahi, lalu selalu datang ke sekolah dengan seragam yang sudah kusut usai berkelahi, tapi˗˗˗˗aku belum pernah melihat Hibari-senpai berlumuran darah seperti itu.

Dari dalam kelas, aku dapat melihat seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri Hibari-senpai. Sepertinya aku mengenal pria itu. Aku mengamati pria itu dengan lebih teliti dan mendapati bahwa pria itu adalah Dino-sensei. Kulihat Dino-sensei yang memegang bahu Hibari-senpai. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang pastinya tak mungkin kudengarkan dari sini. Tapi, sepertinya Dino-sensei memaksa Hibari-senpai ke UKS. Tunggu! Seingatku, Dino-sensei adalah guru bahasa italia, kenapa dia mau susah payah menyuruh Hibari-senpai ke UKS? Dan untuk apa aku repot-repot memikirkan ini semua?

Ketika aku masih mengamati apa yang dilakukan Dino-sensei dan Hibari-senpai, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lewat di samping mereka dan menghalangi pandanganku. Lagi. Aku mengenali orang yang baru melintas tadi.

Dari tempatku duduk, aku melihat orang itu memasuki kelasku. Dia adalah Gokudera-kun, teman satu kelasku. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka masam. Sebenarnya, setiap hari dia memasang muka masam, tapi, ekspresinya kali ini berbeda. Mungkin˗˗˗˗lebih masam. Dia meraih sebatang rokok dari saku celananya dan segera menyalakan api untuk menghidupkannya. Tanpa basa-basi, dia mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Apa dia akan pulang? Tapi, mana mungkin. Pelajaran pertama pun belum dimulai. Bel masuk pun belum berdentang. Aneh.

Aku terus mengamatinya.

"Herbivor, dilarang merokok di sini!"

Suara itu terdengar tepat setelah Gokudera-kun berpapasan dengan Hibari-senpai dan Dino-sensei, dan aku tahu pasti suara siapakah itu.

"Apa pedulimu?" balas Gokudera-kun.

"Kamikorosu!"

"Sudahlah, Kyoya-kun. Kau terluka."

Setelah itu, aku tak melihat sosok Gokudera-kun lagi. Yang terlihat adalah Dino-sensei yang berusaha menenangkan Hibari-senpai.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengedarkan pandang, berusaha mencari pemandangan yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Yang kulihat hanyalah anak-anak di kelasku yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan teman mereka. Seandainya aku mempunyai teman bicara, mungkin kebosananku akan sedikit terobati. Namun, mencari teman itu sulit.

**-r a n d a m u b i-**

Aku bertaruh, istirahat makan siangku ini pasti akan sama membosankannya dengan istirahat makan siangku di hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku menghela nafas. Lagi. Untuk kesekiankalinya, kuedarkan pandangku dan mendapati semuanya memiliki teman untuk makan. Aku yang tidak memiliki teman hanya mengambil kotak bentoku lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Aku ingin makan di atap, menikmati kesendirianku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Jarang sekali ada orang yang menyapaku. Rasanya senang sekali saat ada yang menyapa. Aku menatap ke asal suara itu, hendak menyapanya kembali. Namun, aku begitu terkejut setelah melihat ke arah orang itu.

"K-konnichiwa, Yamamoto-kun."

Ragu-ragu aku menyapanya kembali. Rasanya aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Yang ada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Yamamoto-kun yang tengah merangkul dua orang siswi. Pemandangan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Pemandangan yang terlalu aneh untukku mengingat aku belum pernah melihat Yamamoto-kun begitu dekat˗˗˗˗sangat dekat dengan perempuan. Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya tidak sopan jika aku menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini˗˗˗˗di tempat yang setelah kuamati ternyata lumayan sepi.

"A-ano, Yamamoto-kun, aku harus pergi. Jaa."

Aku pun segera bergegas meninggalkan Yamamoto-kun bersama dengan kedua siswi itu.

Akhirnya aku berada di atap. Entah kenapa tempat ini sangat sepi dan aku pun mulai menyukainya. Selain itu aku dapat merasakan sejuknya buaian angin di sini. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

Kubuka bentoku. Onigiri dan beberapa macam sayuran.

"_Tsu-kun, kau harus banyak-banyak makan sayur agar cepat tinggi."_

Aku kembali mengingat kata-kata Kaasan. Seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku ingin memilih mempunyai badan tinggi tanpa memakan sayur. Aku tak menyukai sayuran. Tapi, tak ada pilihan seperti itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku memulai makan siangku yang damai dan memakan sayaur yang sama sekali tidak akan terasa enak oleh lidahku.

"Hei, Tsunayoshi!"

Aku selalu berharap untuk memiliki makan siang yang damai dan selama ini Kami-sama selalu mengabulkannya. Namun, sepertinya tidak kali ini. Aku sedikit mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaraku. Rambut spiky dan luka di wajah. Di sampingnya ada orang berambut silver panjang. Di belakangnya seseorang berambut pirang hanya tertawa dengan tawa aneh. Aku tahu siapa mereka, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dariku. Yang pasti, aku tidak menyukai keberadaan mereka di hadapanku dan aku pun memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu.

"X-xanxus-senpai, a-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" suaraku sedikit bergetar. Tanpa kupungkiri lagi, aku memang takut dengan Xanxus-senpai dan teman-temannya.

"Berikan foto itu!" ujar Xanxus-senpai dengan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap.

Foto? Xanxus-senpai meminta foto. Aku sama sekali tak tahu foto apa yang dimaksudnya. Aku hanya diam, menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Ah, apakah aku akan mati sekarang?

"Jangan hanya diam, sampah!"

Sekuat tenaga, aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk berbicara.

"F-foto apa maksudmu?" akhirnya, aku dapat berbicara meskipun suaraku tetap bergetar.

"Shishishi... Jangan bermain-main dengan kami, Tsunayoshi-kun," ujar orang dengan rambut pirang itu.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ucapku, berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Aku benar-benar tak tahu.

"VOIIII...! berikan saja foto itu!" orang berambut panjang itu pun mulai angkat bicara.

Saat itu ketakutanku mulai memuncak. Aku tak berani berkata-kata lagi. Sepertinya, hidupku akan segera berakhir di sini, menit ini juga.

"Bel, urus dia," Xanxus-senpai memberi komando pada orang berambut pirang itu, Belphegor-senpai.

Dengan senyum liciknya, Bel-senpai berjalan mendekatiku. Seandainya bisa, aku akan berlari. Sebenarnya, aku bisa berlari, tapi apakah kalau aku berlari aku akan selamat dari mereka.

Saat kusadari, Bel-senpai sudah ada tepat di depanku.

"Shishishi... berikan foto itu pada kami, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Aku sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diucapkan Bel-senpai. Aku lebih berkonsentrasi pada gerakan tangannya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya, mencari sesuatu dan mengeluarkannya. Pisau.

Tubuhku bergetar. Ketakutan itu benar-benar memuncak. Aku takut dan ketakutan itu semakin menjadi ketika Bel-senpai menodongkan pisau itu ke arahku.

"Berikan foto itu, sebelum ku˗˗˗˗"

BRUUAAKKK...!

Ucapan Bel-senpai terpotong. Yang kutahu, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bel-senpai melayang, seperti˗˗˗˗ada yang memukulnya.

"Dilarang membawa senjata tajam di sekolah."

Suara itu.

"Hi-hibari-senpai."

Aku melihat Hibari-senpai dengan tonfanya. Sepertinya, dia yang menyelamatkanku kali ini. Ketakutanku pun sedikit terangkat. Saat itu, kesunyian melanda. Tak ada rangkaian kata yang terdengar. Yang tertangkap oleh mataku hanyalah sosok dari Xanxus-senpai dan Hibari-senpai yang tengah berapu pandang. Hingga˗˗˗˗

"Tch, ayo kita pergi," ujar Xanxus-senpai,"sepertinya, kita ditipu."

Xanxus-senpai melempar tatapan tajam pada Hibari-senpai sebelum pergi meniggalkan kami. Setelah sosok Xanxus-senpai mulai menghilang, aku menatap Hibari-senpai, hendak berterima kasih padanya. Aku melihat kepala Hibari-senpai yang diperban. Dia terluka, tapi dia mau menolongku.

"Te˗˗˗˗"

"Kau juga pergi dari sini, Herbivor."

"Ta˗˗˗˗"

"Sekarang atau kamikorosu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari, pergi meninggalkan Hibari-senpai. Malang sekali nasibku ini, keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk ke mulut singa. Namun, setidaknya masih aku selamat. Dan lagi, yang penting ada sedikit perbedaan untuk hari ini. Hari ini, tidak sepenuhnya aku bosan.

"Kufufu..."

* * *

**Bagaimana? Another odd fic of mine?**

**Udah aneh geje pula.**

**Well, di sini Tsuna saya buat pasiva.**

**Maaf buat fanc-nya Tsukun. m(_)m**

**Ok, demi kelangsungan hidup(?) fic ini, mind to review?**

**Akhir kata, TERIMA KASIH sudah baca. :)))**

**salam,**

**-shiorinkyo-  
**


End file.
